The Only One
by Somnit
Summary: Takes place BEFORE the Twilight series. Before Carlisle meets Esme, when he is more on the newborn sense of things. Please please PLEASE review. I'm not going to post it if no one likes it. D: Rated M for Lemons later. OC/Carlisle R & R PLEASE.
1. INTRODUCTION

**OOC TIME FOLKS**. Okay, I seemed to have overlooked some major detailing about Carlisle's past, and I feel like an idiot. He was 'born' into being a vampire in the sixteen-forty somethings.... D: THEREfor, I am going to just make things how _I_ want to make them. Let's just put Carlisle in modern times... Sort of have the story line to everything the same, only starting it all at a later time. That way I won't screw up anymore. Dx gawd.

* * *

Everyone _knew_ that vampires weren't real. Just like everyone _knew_ that man would never walk on the moon. That a US president would never be assassinated. That a man couldn't get pregnant.

Every one of those theories was shot down. All except for one. And of all people to disprove it... why me?

* * *

"Emelie?"

My eyes opened to the familiar sound of my name on someones tongue. I was in great pain.. God, never had I thought that falling that far would hurt that much. My vision blurred only

slightly as I stared up to the male looming above me.

"Emelie! You're alive.."

I sighed loudly, then groaned loudly. My head hurt, it throbbed.. I felt a cool hand graze my face, then two other hands lift my body from the dirt floor of the forest. As I was on my feet, I

sighed deeply again, gripping my temples and closing my eyes. There was nothing more exhilarating than falling a few dozen feet out of a tree.

Isaac Lawson, my boyfriend at the time wrapped his arms around me gently, and my best friend, Terra Dahmor smiled over his shoulder.

Since that day, I got headaches. And these weren't just headaches; they were massive joints of pain that jolted my body and shook me to the core. The headaches had gotten so bad,

once, I contemplated suicide. Okay maybe not.. But the one thing that the headaches did do, was make me have frequent blackouts. I would wake up to a whole hour or so of my life

being gone.

Then, after the years that had passed since I fell out of that tree, I found someone, or something, rather, that made me smile again.. that made me happy.

I sat on a Tuesday night, on a park bench outside of a bar. I sat there, usually in the darkest of moods, hoping for someone to come along and sweep me off of my feet.. But tonight, I sat

with my age-old friend Terra. We hadn't kept much contact since our younger teen years, but now, she was back with a vengeance to tell me about her life. I was smiling again.

"So you and Isaac, huh?" I asked, briefly amused at the idea of the two.

"Yes ma'am! We've been married for two years," she said. "And I brought wedding pictures, too!"

Terra looked blissfully happy as she pulled the pictures from her purse. Sure, we were still young. I was seventeen, she was sixteen. She married the now twenty year old Isaac Lawson.

Young. _Ridiculously_ young. We were still so young and innocent.. even now.. And she was _married_. _Married_. To Isaac. _My_ Isaac.. The Isaac I never was able to get over.

In a plastic baggy, Terra pulled out dozens of pictures of the two. Isaac, with his goofy grin wore a white tux to their wedding, Terra an elegant and beautiful white, strapless dress. She

looked as gorgeous as she ever had, and he just as handsome.

I fought tears.

"Oh you look beautiful!" I told her.

"I know! Thanks!"

I felt like breaking off to murder this girl. She was always so arrogant.. and I always loved her to death. I mean, she _was _beautiful and amazing. I just never liked the bragging. It just

made me feel smaller and less significant.

"And look at how good Isaac looks.."

I looked off into the distance for a moment. I didn't want to see how happy the two of them were anymore.

Looking back to Terra I suddenly gasped out loudly and Terra looked at me in fear. Suddenly there was a man snarling viciously, covered in blood on top of her. He snarled at me as I

screamed and backed away. He ripped Terra's throat open and it was over. I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, being sure to move toward the general populous area rather than away. Before I could enter the building before me, I was attacked from behind.

"No!" I screamed loudly.

I looked up and I fought, but it was senseless, as he was on top of me and I was on my stomach. I tried screaming, but his iron grip prevented me from doing much of anything. I didn't

know what was happening anymore. I cried out as I felt something sharp sink into my flesh.

He snarled again and his weight was off of my body. I rolled onto my back, my eyes searching rapidly. Soon enough I spotted my assailant. He was blond, pale.. his eyes were blood red.

He looked at me as though I were his meal.. but he just sat there. He was crying, his fists clenched in front of his face as he stared at me in horror.

There we sat, the both of us, for the longest time. It felt like forever had passed, but it couldn't have been anymore than two minutes. I cried, he cried... we stared at each other. He still

looked at me as if I were food. And for a moment, I saw it. It was remorse. He began to back away from me slowly... Then, just like before, that vicious look returned to his eyes. He ran.

With lightening speed.

And there I sat now, by myself. I gathered the courage to call the police finally, and like everyone else I filed a police report. Only.. I lied. _I lied_. The policeman wouldn't have believed me

anyway! I mean, it's not like they get reports everyday from people saying that they watched their best friend get their head ripped off by a man. With his teeth. I myself couldn't believe

it... so what would make me think that they would? The police report read that I watched my friend decapitated by a knife, and an older, dark haired gentleman with a mask on. That was

sure to throw them off. I was able to pull my lies out one after another easily. Very easily.

That night (with the police chiefs permission) I slept in one of the holding cells. I no longer felt safe in the comfort of my one bedroom apartment home. I was not about to sit there and

allow myself to be murdered like I had Terra, God, poor Terra. It took hours for the reality of her death to sink in.. She was gone. A man was going to cry tonight, a man who had a wife

that he loved. A young, beautiful wife had been slaughtered, and she was his.

Curled up in the bed of the holding cell I cried. I cried so much and so little all at once. I talked to myself and pretended that it was all a dream. I would wake up in my bed to the soft

sound of birds outside of my window and would lean over and pick up the phone. I would call Terra and hear her sparkling cute voice and make plans for lunch. Everything would be okay

again.

"Miss Barnet?"

I opened my now bloodshot eyes and glanced to the cell door. It was the deputy, smiling gently with two mugs of steaming coffee in his hands. He looked about to be in his forties,

probably had a family or two of his own.. He looked kind and gentle.

"Coffee?" He asked me in the sweetest voice. I wiped my face before smiling only a little and nodding. A man who seemed this kind deserved a smile or two.

Into my cell he waltzed with a smile. He closed the door to the cell, being sure to leave it unlocked before he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Here we are," he cooed, handing me the mug, then rubbing my back. "I can make you some hot chocolate, too, if you'd like?" This time I shook my head. I responded, "No thank you."

After a few moments of quiet, I suppose he decided that he needed to do something fast!

"What say you about playing a board game?" He asked me with that silly grin. I blinked. Was he being serious?

"Oh, well..." I couldn't exactly find words that would express a kind answer toward him.

"Not the board game type?"

I shook my head and took another sip of my coffee. "Well, what a bummer," he said, pulling gently at the whispers on his chin. "We'll have to think of something else then. Can't have you

mopin' round here all night. Breaks my heart it does." I gave him silence still. I just... I couldn't find anything to say at a time like this. It was hard to think straight when you were thinking

about the man who killed your best friend..


	2. The Funeral and Familiar Faces

**OOC TIME:** Longest thing I've published so far! :D Now, please try to review. D: I really want to know how people are feeling about this one. SO TELL MEH.

33

* * *

Yesterday made a solid month since the death of my best friend. Her funeral had been tragic and there was no wake. Her face and neck were so mutilated that Isaac had decided to have

her cremated. There were so many people who had gone to school with the two of us at the funeral, that Isaac and the funeral planner had to order more seating as well as set up

additional chairs in the church. It was a certified disaster. Being the best friend of the deceased, I had to make a speech. Well, I didn't have to, but Isaac insisted on it. It didn't seem so

bad.. Not until I was in front of everyone, that is.

Stepping up to the podium I wore an ever simple black dress. I had a white coat on over it, due to the slight chill of the weather that day. Everyones eyes were glued to me instantly.

Fumbling with the paper that I had so cleverly written before hand, I positioned the microphone and cleared my throat. The various conversations ended abruptly, leaving me in complete

and utter silence... great.

"Uhmm, welcome, everyone.." I said in my meek and quiet voice. Now for my speech..

The elegant scrawl looked better than it sounded, and I realized that as I looked at the words carefully.

I read those words with my heart. "I've never been good at these kinds of things," I warned, "so bear with me, please..."

We as a whole are gathered here today to remember a great woman. Terra Dahmor... Or rather, the late Terra Lawson.

Those words on that paper seemed simple enough to read, right? I twiddled my fingers slightly before deciding to speak.

"We are all gathered here today to remember a great woman, and friend.. Terra Dahmor.. Or--- uhh, Terra Lawson."

Women and men alike looked at me as though I were just some alien fresh out of the skies and planets.

The rest of the letter read as follows:

_Terra Mariasia Dahmor was a bright young woman, my best friend most days. She was filled with optimism, love, honor.. She was a great girl. The words that could be used to describe her _

_are numerous, but I only chose a few. She was a loving wife for two wonderful years; years in which she planned for children--_

My speech was cut short by gasps and sobs; my speech was terrible! After another half hour or so of me pretty much rambling on and on about how amazing she was, I played the song

that I had chosen for her. It was _our _song. Isaac walked up to the pulpit next, eyes bloodshot from all of the crying he'd done in the pews. I didn't enjoy seeing him cry, especially not for

her...

The funeral, in short, was a disaster. I didn't much like talking or thinking about it. We were in essence, celebrating my best friend's death.

Riding on my way home I began to think again. My head had cleared enough so that I could think about that night.. the unavoidable memories stained my brain and the tears stained my

cheeks. That vicious face.. Images of that crying bloodied man entered my head and stuck to the insides of my eyes. Why was he so hard to forget? What a stupid question... I already

knew that answer. He killed my best friend. I watched him as he killed her, as she looked at me with a face filled with horror and defeat. Her pretty face contorted into pain as she cried

out... and...

The car stopped abruptly, bringing me back to the dingy reality that I called my life. I thanked the man for his trouble before stepping out of the car. It was pretty dark out since it had

been raining all day, and in my black dressed glory I walked to the park. There were children everywhere naturally. They were playing in puddles and on the swings, on the playground

equipment and practically hanging from the trees. A series of fruit stands had been set up that day, so I, like the adult I was portraying to be picked up a basket and tossed things in.

As I rounded a corner I stood by a large selection of apples, all of which in their assorted colors looked quite ripe. Reaching out a hand I was grasping for the reddest apple in the bunch.

Instead, I grabbed a stray, pale white, ice cold hand. Gasping I pulled my hand away and with wide eyes I looked to the person before me.

The corners of his lips turned upward gently as I dropped my basket. I couldn't believe my eyes... There he was in plain sight, standing right next to me! The man who murdered my

beloved friend. But now, he didn't look so creepy under the canopy of the trees. His eyes were still a dark color, his skin ever-pale and cold, apparently, and... That was it.

"Hello," he said quietly. His voice was like honey, the sweetest sound to my ears.. I was dumbfounded. I just stood there, my face red as he and I looked at each other. Bending down, he

looked up to me as he began picking my fruit. I stepped back and watched him before he held out for me the reddest apple. He looked nervous. He inhaled sharply, then crushed the apple

in his hands easily. I gasped, the seduction of his voice now wearing off.

"You.. smell nice today.." He said simply, his eyes even darker now than before. I didn't know what to say. He looked down and I away.. A gentle breeze blew over us, and he closed his

eyes again, this time shuddering.

"I have to go." And with that, I blinked and he was gone. It was like he was never there, save for the remnants of a crushed apple at my feet.

He sounded so drained, so slow. He seemed nothing like he had that night. Looks were deceiving though, right? Such a gorgeous man... wait! I just.. gorgeous? I shook my head at myself

as I left without my fruit. He was a killer! He killed Terra! He was in no ways gorgeous! I wouldn't allow him to be. But his voice... I could just hear his voice echoing through my head

melodiously. It was the very essence of perfect. _Like honey.. _

That night I lay in my bed and wondered about him. He was the only thing on my mind as I lay amongst my thickest blankets. His face was what I saw in my eyelids, his voice all I heard

around me. Why was I so drawn to the idea of this man? I stared up to my ceiling and sighed. Besides, what was the likelihood of me ever seeing him again? It was little to none, that's

what it was! I smiled reassuringly to myself before I rolled onto my side. Yes. I would never see him again, never think about him, never hear his voice. The thoughts made me happy, and

I was finally able to force myself to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the usual blaring of my alarm clock. It took a solid ten minutes for me to finally reach over and slam my hand on the button. I stretched, I yawned and then I

hopped out of my bed and into the shower. I felt peppy this morning, safe. It was hard to believe that only yesterday I was torn to pieces with fear!

Smiling and humming, I rinsed my hair and washed my body. I smiled still before rinsing my hair even more. After all no one wants a head full of suds. An hour or so later I heard something

I did not expect.. A ring at my doorbell. Well, at least I thought it was... I could never be too sure these days.

I made a leap from the shower quickly, drying myself off with equal speed before dressing. As I approached the door and opened it I was dumbfounded to find no one. Nothing. My

immediate thoughts were ding-dong-ditch, so I returned to my bedroom quickly. But hey.. wasn't it morning? I glanced at my clock as if to reassure myself and nodded. It was ten o'clock

straight, right on the dot.

Today, as many other days, I would be running my usual errands to and fro. I held the most boring routine that had ever existed. Since I and Terra dropped out of school together, we

both went around being nothing more than boring, everyday people. I was living off of a scholarship fund, while she (apparently) had been supported by her husband. Isaac. We had

roomed together for a year or so, Terra and I, before we finally went our separate ways. School simply wasn't for us.

After our separation, we finally just lost contact.

Closing my eyes, I sighed miserably. Memories of myself and Terra flooded my mind. Before I knew it, I was in tears.. No matter how much I didn't think about her, she popped into my

brain. She was my best friend for years; it's hard to forget. How can you so easily leave behind someone who was always there? You can't.

I walked to my window, wiping my eyes as I moved. There was no use in staying in the house forever.

I stepped closer to the window, pulling the curtains back to reveal a bleak looking outside world. My eyes traced the outlines of trees, bushes. As I looked toward the right side of my yard

I paused. My eyes hurried back to the middle. There in my yard, was that damn man, he was standing there with his hands in his pockets. His back was to me, his eyes on the grass. I

didn't understand this. Did he follow me? I grabbed my phone and sprung into action. Granted, I hadn't called the police. _Yet_.

I jammed my phone into my pocket before I flung back my curtains and jerked my painted shut window open. The man turned toward me in the sudden commotion, like any other would

do. He blinked.

"You!" I hollered from where I stood inside. Since I was on the ground level of everything, all he would have to do is run over.. tear me to shreds.

"Hello," he said with his honey-voice, "again.." I glared at him as he began to turn toward me more. I pulled my hand up to reveal my cell phone, as if to show him that I had some bit of

power in being a female. He smiled slightly, pulling his hands from his pockets and revealing bloody palms. I gasped.

"What.. what happened?" He only looked at me, taking the question in carefully. He finally looked as if ready to answer and stepped closer.

"I had an accident. I was wondering if you'd let me clean myself up.."

I looked at him unconvinced before I crossed my arms, phone at hand.

"How did you know where I live?"

He blinked.

He seemed to blink when he felt as if he were unaware of a suitable answer to give me. He had done it yesterday, too.

"Okay," I said, glaring at him still, "How about this one.. Do you have a name?"

Now he smiled again. The corner's of his lips only turned up barely.. but yet he seemed to be smiling as much as he ever would. It was a pleasant smile.

"I'm Carlisle.." He said simply, his feet picking up to move him closer again. His kind and gentle looking smile stuck with him this time.

"Emelie," I replied.

"So, Emelie," he looked down a little, smile disappearing. "Am I welcome here?" My immediate thoughts were saying something along the lines of 'hell no!'. But for some reason it didn't

seem fair to me to out him like that. Even though he'd killed my best friend.. What was I turning into these days? I had been crying about her literally a moment ago. And now, all I could

think about was getting him into my home for interrogation.

I sighed deeply before rubbing my face, then looking at him with great sympathy. "Fine," I told him. "But you come in through the window. You try anything and I'm calling the police."

As he moved toward the window, he grimaced, "Please don't call the police.."

I moved aside and in he leaped. He crouched for a moment before he finally decided to stand. I pointed to the bathroom as his lips parted for words.

"Thank you," he said before he twisted the hot water nob on my bathroom sink.

I stood in the doorway, propped against the frame as I observed him scrub away both the fresh and old layers of blood.

"I think I should explain myself," he told me, barely glancing up from his position. I looked at him, and then noticed something odd. His eyes weren't red. The dingy, blood red color had

been replaced with a light and clear golden tone.

"Yes, do," I told him.

After pausing, he decided that he was going to speak. I huffed out an impatient breath before he began.

"Uhmm.. When.. That night... It was a mistake. I don't know how else to place it.." He sighed, then continued, "I--- I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Well, I did.. I didn't mean for things to happen like that.. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was.. but..." He turned off the water and looked at me. He was having trouble.

"I'm not like you," he said, "And I'm afraid I can't explain it any further."

"What do you mean?!" I snarled at him. He didn't seem phased. "You're in _my _house," I said loudly, "you followed me here!" "Yes, I did," he cut in admittedly. "But I didn't actually follow 

_you_, more of your.. scent.." I wasn't surprised by this card. He'd half-pulled it before.

"OH!" I said, "Not more of that stuff about me smelling good, or nice, or whatever it was."

"Today, you smell particularly amazing..."

I glared.

"It really is hard to miss," he insisted, "for someone like me."

"And who exactly _is_ like you?"

"More than you would think."

I looked at him with my classic angry face before I left the doorway for a seat on my bed.

"I want to know who," I replied.

"Well, as I already said, I'm different."

"How?"

"I don't know yet.. I just go with my instincts."

"And what are your instincts saying right now?" I asked.

He hesitated and I cleared my throat as he entered my bedroom.

"They're telling me to rip you to pieces..."

I could feel my cheeks grow hot as every ounce of anger disappeared from my face. Surprise replaced it, as well as a twinge of fear. He noticed the change in tension.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I didn't mean to scare you.. I was just being honest."

I could commend that.

"I--- I can tell..."

That smile.. it came back. Carlisle took the place at the foot of my bed next to me. He was drying his still reddened and pale hands on a washcloth he'd spotted on the bathroom counter.

"I never said I would listen to my instincts, however. And I don't plan to in this situation."

Of all of the times in all of the world, I laughed. He looked puzzled, but soon enough chuckled a little himself.

"Did I say something funny?" He asked me simply. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know why I laughed.. I'm sorry."

He looked puzzled, still, "And you.. You're apologizing to me? You haven't done anything."

I shrugged, "I'm sorry..?"

We laughed together again, but he made it clear that he was more interested in being serious before I did, and I stopped. His blond hair looked dingy, as did the rest of him. I know, I'm a

random person to think about that, but since he was staring at me intently I had done nothing more than study that godly face. Oh that face...

"Do you want a shower?" I asked him suddenly. His eyebrows peeked up and he looked at me with surprise.

"Well," I began, "you just look like you need one.. and I mean..." He smiled slightly, like he tended to do.

"Thank you," he said simply. With that he got up, went to my bathroom, then cracked the door shut. I looked at that door, praying that it would fly open for some reason, and show me

that body which I knew matched Carlisle's face in glory. As I stood, I could clearly make out his bare, smooth and pale back. Even his back made me shiver. Next went his pants... boxers

slid off most gently.

"Carlisle," I called nervously. I could even hear him searching for something to cover himself with. "There are towels under the sink," I practically breathed. And yet I saw his arm reach into

the cabinet. He wrapped the towel around his lower body before he opened the door. My eyes went to his chest immediately. Before me, he stood mostly filthy, his stomach and chest

carved out like stone. Perfect. There was never a better word. I blinked at his chest a few times before I looked back to his face.

"Uhm, I can wash your clothes if you'd like?"

"Oh, yes, here..."

Reaching behind him and down, Carlisle picked up all of the bloodstained garments he'd been wearing before he finally handed them to me.

"Thank you," he said, leaning slightly against the half-closed door. "For everything."

I smiled as anyone else would have done in my situation. "No problem," I said softly.


End file.
